


The Family Feud

by luxover



Series: The Family [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxover/pseuds/luxover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia!AU. After dinner, Don Guardiola calls Leo into his office and no one says anything because getting called into the Godfather’s office is serious and rarely results in anything good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Feud

They drag Puyi into the garage, and the second they’re inside, Victor’s yelling for them to lay him out on the couch. Leo watches as Victor tries to staunch the blood at Puyi’s shoulder, at his side, watches the way Puyi bites down on his shirtsleeve to stop from screaming as Victor digs out the bullet with a blunt knife, and he wants to look away because he’s not—he’s not ever going to be ready for this, but he makes himself watch because he doesn’t know what else to do.

There’s blood all down the front of his shirt. Leo thinks that he’ll have to do laundry tonight.

 

After dinner, Don Guardiola calls Leo into his office and no one says anything because getting called into the Godfather’s office is serious and rarely results in anything good. Xavi answers when Leo knocks on the door, and of course Xavi’s there, he’s consigliere, what else was Leo expecting?

“I was just leaving,” Xavi says. “The Godfather will see you now.” And he sounds so different up here, up in the Don’s office, than he did a few years ago, hanging out behind the house with Andrés. Leo wonders if maybe sometimes he misses it, being one of the guys. It’s an honor—of course it’s an honor—to be consigliere, but Xavi barely has the time to see Andrés anymore, barely has the time to see Victor or Gerard or Leo anymore.

When Xavi leaves, it’s just Leo and Don Guardiola—Leo and the head of the family—alone together in the room.

“Xavi told me about what happened earlier today,” the Godfather says. “You shouldn’t have been in Madrid territory to begin with.” He’s got a pen in his hand and papers spread out all over his desk, and he doesn’t look up at Leo as he speaks, but Leo nods anyways. He doesn’t say anything back because nothing was asked of him.

Don Guardiola looks up. Leo tries his hardest not to fidget.

“Well?” he asks. “Did you get hurt?”

“No, sir,” Leo says, and he wonders why he, out of all the people that were there that afternoon, got called upstairs.

“What’s that on the side of your face?” Don Guardiola asks, and Leo’s hand flies up. There’s still dried blood caked in the hair at his temple, and he can’t believe he missed it.

“It’s nothing,” Leo says. “A book was thrown at me.”

“And what happened to the _merengue_ that did that to you?” he asks, and Leo feels like this is a test, only he doesn’t know what for.

“Nothing,” Leo says, and his picks his words carefully. The last thing he wants is to upset the Godfather, and Leo knows that what he’s about to say is not going to make him happy. He thinks of Canales and how he looked, afraid and alone in the back of the warehouse as Leo accidentally stumbled upon him. “He was just a kid.”

Don Guardiola looks at him for a while. It makes Leo feel uncomfortable, like the Godfather can read him like a book. Maybe he can, Leo doesn’t know.

“And how old are you, Leo?” he asks.

“Twenty-three, sir,” Leo says, and Don Guardiola laughs a little and then puts his head in his hands, rubs at his eyes with the heels of his palms. Leo thinks this must not be how he always acts, not judging by of the stories that Cesc and Gerard had told him.

“Leo,” he says. “Leo, _you’re_ just a kid.” He pauses for a minute then and looks up. “Do you want to leave the family? Would you rather—”

“No,” Leo says, and then he blushes and looks down when he realizes that he just cut the Godfather off. “I mean, no, sir. I owe this family a lot.” He thinks of when he was younger, when his family didn’t have the money to pay for his medical bills and Don Valenti Guardiola stepped in to help, just months before his heart attack.

“You don’t owe this family anything, Leo,” the Godfather says, and Leo—Leo doesn’t get it. Does Don Guardiola want him gone? Because there are a lot of other ways—ugly ways—that the Don can get rid of people.

“I owe this family everything,” Leo says, and Don Guardiola smiles. It reminds Leo of his own father and he has to shake that thought out of his head. This is the Godfather; this is Josep Guardiola, and Leo has no right to be thinking of him like that.

Besides, he barely remembers his own father.

“Okay,” Don Guardiola says. “Alright.” He goes back to his paperwork and Leo understands that he’s dismissed, closes the door quietly behind him as he leaves. His hands shake like mad.

Through the hall window, Leo can see Jeffren and Bojan playing football barefoot with the new guy, Ibrahim. He wants to go out and play with them, and he wants to go visit Puyi to see how he’s doing, and he wants to go to Gerard and Cesc’s room and play _mus_ like they did when they were young, before they understood anything about the family or the blood feud or what it meant to grow up.

Instead, Leo lies in his bed and stares at the ceiling for a long time; he falls asleep still in his jeans.


End file.
